Blood samples are drawn from patients for various diagnostic tests. The blood samples are usually drawn by incision procedures on the patient's skin. Known devices for drawing blood include, for example, United States Patent Application Publication 2010/0076472 A1 to Sun which discloses a device for performing an incision on a patient's skin. In use, the device is activated by a hand or finger of a user operating a trigger on one side of the device. When the trigger is operated, a blade extends from an opposite side so as to cut the patient's skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,582 to Thorne et al discloses a push activated lancet apparatus. In use, the device is activated by pushing a button at the top of device by a user and a blade extends from a front side of the device to cut the patient's skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,089 to Mawhirt discloses another device for making an incision in the skin. The device has a finger engageable trigger located external to the housing for actuating the triggering mechanism. A finger of the user pushes the trigger in one direction on one side of the device and a blade extends from a side parallel to the direction of push of the trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,441 to Cusack discloses a slicing lancet assembly which has a similar triggering mechanism as in Mawhirt. A finger of the user pushes the trigger in one direction on one side of the device and a blade extends from a side parallel to the direction of push of the trigger.
Singapore Patent Publication 152088 to Lum discloses a contact activated lancet device. In use, a user places the device against a patient's skin and pushes a lancet holder into the device, causing the lancet holder to rotate about a longitudinal axis until it clears a driver and extends out of a housing, where a lance or needle punctures the patient's skin.
As mentioned above, known contact activated incision devices generally use puncturing action to provide an incision on the patient's skin. The force applied to the patient's skin may not be uniform on the area of the applied surface. Some training may also be required on the part of a medical worker who applies the device to the patient. As such, it would be desirable to provide a contact activated incision device which is easy to use, is designed for consistent application, requires little training, resists accidental firing and has wide operating tolerances.